La lettre en provenance d'Italie
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Ecosse découvre une lettre provenant de la nation italienne dans sa boite aux lettres. Il pensa que c'était une lettre d'excuse de la part d'Italie pour son comportement odieux de la dernière fois... En fait, pas du tout. Univers des 2P!


**La lettre en provenance d'Italie.**

**Thème : Admirateur secret. En fait, je suis partie de ce thème et ça a pas mal dérivé.**

**Couple : 2P Ecosse (Ethan Scot)/2P Italie du Sud (Fabrizio Vargas)**

**Nom des autres personnages mentionnés : Italie du Nord (Luciano Vargas)/Allemagne (Karl Beilschimdt), France (Lilian Bonnefoy)/Angleterre (Oliver Kirkland) et Espagne (Andres Fernandez Carriedo).**

**Je rappelle que les 2P sont plus violents et complètement à l'opposé des personnages d'origine. Ethan est un agneau au milieu d'une troupe de loups (mais il a de bons réflexes d'autodéfense, sinon il ne serait plus de ce monde) et Fabrizio est quelqu'un de poli et de posé, mais dangereux tout de même.**

**Je reviens avec du 2P ! J'avais besoin d'écrire n'importe quoi du moment que ce n'était pas prise de tête et que ça passait comme une lettre à la poste. Je sais que je pars sur un autre univers que celui d'origine, mais il m'a permis d'écrire sur ce thème.  
**

**Pour ceux qui suivent Réconciliation Européenne, le chapitre ne viendra pas tout de suite. Oui, je sais, je mets du temps. J'ai eu des problèmes familiaux, pas tous encore entièrement résolus, c'est le bordel dans ma vie IRL. Donc voilà, j'aurais beaucoup de retard dans mes publications.**

Ethan regarda avec suspicion la lettre qu'il venait de trouver dans sa boîte postale. Elle était d'un rouge sang typique du courrier entre nations. Seulement, il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture précieuse plein de liés et de déliés utilisées sur l'enveloppe. Elle venait de Rome. La ville ! Pas ce fantôme pervers ! Ah, ce cher Hetalia. Notez l'ironie.

Sa dernière rencontre avec Luciano Vargas s'était plutôt mal passée. Ethan n'aimait pas particulièrement être la cible d'une série de couteaux de cuisine, du plus petit au plus gros… espèce de grand malade maniaque… jusqu'à l'immense couteau à dépecer. Etre menacé d'émasculation, si toutefois il avait quelque chose de semblable sous ses jupes, l'avait énervé. Le salon de Karl fut transformé en véritable champ de bataille pour… Pour quoi, au juste, déjà ? Ah, oui… Karl avait soi-disant flirté avec lui, alors qu'il savait que Luciano, présent, en pinçait à mort pour lui. Désolé, mec, tu vas devoir te le coltiner ton allié italien jaloux et dramatico-romantique et tu finiras tôt ou tard par passer à la casserole malgré toutes tes tentatives pour échapper à ce pot de colle.

Connaissant Italia, Ethan ne serait pas étonné que ce soit une lettre d'excuse écrite sous l'injonction de son Doitsu chéri. Drôle de couple.

Bon… Ouvrons-là pour s'amuser.

Le discours parfois décousu de Luciano pouvait être particulièrement amusant quand on ne l'avait pas en face de soi. En sa présence, on avait plutôt peur de ce qu'il pourrait vraiment faire et on n'en riait pas du tout.

En parcourant les premières lignes, Ethan s'étonna du phrasé alambiqué ainsi que des propos lui étant adressés. Il se mit à la lire à voix haute pour s'assurer de sa réalité.

_« Bien le bonjour, Monsieur d'Ecosse,_

_Avoir l'immense honneur de pouvoir converser avec vous est un immense plaisir que j'aimerais bien renouveler à l'occasion. Je vous prie d'envoyer votre réponse à l'adresse au dos de cette lettre, sinon mon double va vous égorger… »_

Ethan le savait ! Luciano était complètement schizo ! Il avait signé signore Fabrizio Vargas, Italia bis, en plus. Oh, c'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait, si Italia avait un véritable dédoublement de personnalité. En plus d'avoir deux adresses, il avait deux écritures et deux styles différents !

En plus, il avait l'air de faire une étrange fixette sur le tissu de ses kilts, sur ses cornemuses et sur ses vêtements traditionnels. Il lui avait même parlé de danses irlandaises, en lui demandant si ce genre de pratique existait également en Ecosse.

C'était décidé ! Il allait appeler Lilian à la rescousse.

Ethan ne s'étonnait plus qu'Oliver, ce jaloux compulsif, réponde automatiquement au téléphone de Lilian. Son frère était censé être à Londres, pas à Paris ! Après avoir enfin pu se débarrasser de son petit frère, hyper embêtant et adorable que quand il le voulait bien, Ethan résuma la situation à Lilian.

Le français eut un gros blanc. Ethan se demanda si la famille de Luciano était vraiment au courant pour son penchant à la double personnalité.

« En fait, Fabrizio existe bel et bien, finit par répondre Lilian.

- Dans la tête de Luciano ?, s'en inquiéta Ethan.

- Dans ma famille, imbécile d'Ecossais, grogna Lilian. Ne dis à personne qu'il t'a contacté. Fabrizio risque de se faire enguirlander par Luciano. Si jamais ça t'échappe, dis que c'est lui le premier à t'avoir envoyé une lettre, parce que sinon Luciano ne va pas chercher à comprendre et va te faire la peau.

- Je croyais que Luciano n'avait un comportement étrange qu'avec Karl.

- Fabrizio est son jumeau chéri qu'il a juré de protéger à notre père Rome. Encore une idée de génie de feu notre géniteur. Si Fabrizio signe Italia bis, c'est parce qu'il représente également l'Italie.

- Tu es sûr que ce sont deux personnes différentes. Si ce sont des jumeaux…

- Fabrizio est peut-être le portrait craché de Luciano en blond, mais ce sont bien deux personnes différentes. Je les ai déjà vus dans la même pièce, bébés, enfants, adolescents et adultes. Demande à Espagne ce qu'il pense de son petit ange Fabrizio, tu en auras pour des heures.

- Ah, d'accord. Je suis vraiment étonné de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de lui.

- On pense que Luciano séquestre Fabrizio en Italie depuis la réunification du pays. Andres a toujours gardé Fabrizio bien enfermé chez lui également. Je me demande si Fabrizio n'a pas de graves problèmes de santé…

- Comme Luciano ?

- Ah, non. Fabrizio est quelqu'un d'agréable à vivre et ne part pas dans des délires étranges. Merci de m'avoir donné de ses nouvelles, ce doit bien faire un demi-siècle que je n'ai pas pu le voir.

- Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais répondre à sa lettre ?

- Je pense que ça ferait du bien à Fabrizio. Il faut juste que Luciano n'intercepte pas son courrier…

- Sinon, je suis un homme mort.

- Ouais, tu as tout compris. »

Il y avait une certaine joie malsaine dans la réplique de Lilian. Est-ce que le Français se réjouissait de la pagaille que pourrait mettre Ethan dans la famille latine rien qu'en répondant à une lettre ? Ne pas penser au côté surprotecteur d'Espagne, de Grèce, d'Egypte, de France et du fameux Italie officiel.

Ethan répondit poliment à Fabrizio en lui donnant toutes les précisions qu'il demandait à propos des tissus écossais et de ses coutumes. Il n'aurait qu'à dire à Luciano qu'il avait répondu par automatisme sans réfléchir, si jamais il découvrait quoi que ce soit.

Une semaine plus tard, Fabrizio lui répondait avec une adresse différente et lui posait des questions encore plus pointues. Au fil de leur correspondance, il devenait clairement évident que l'italien était une personne très intelligente pour une nation et très sensible également.

Ethan se faisait du souci pour cette nation qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers quelques mots. Fabrizio ne devrait pas être enfermé en Italie s'il représentait ce pays. Il devrait participer aux réunions internationales. Il devait avoir assez de liberté pour pouvoir envoyer du courrier ou alors passait-il par un homme de confiance ? Fabrizio commençait à l'intriguer énormément. Ethan s'était toujours méfié de Luciano à cause de ses sautes d'humeur. Il n'était pas normal qu'ils soient deux représentants encore en vie pour un même pays. Est-ce que Luciano sentait la fin venir et faisait en sorte que Fabrizio ne le remplace pas en le mettant volontairement à l'écart ?

Il s'agissait de la gestion interne de l'Italie, Ethan n'avait pas son mot à dire. Oliver avait bien accepté de faire un Royaume-Uni et de lui permettre de continuer à exister. Certains bons sentiments avaient parfois leur place dans ce monde de brutes.

Ethan, en tant que représentant officiel du Royaume, pouvait être envoyé en tant que diplomate à l'étranger. Il n'avait jamais accepté jusque-là de s'occuper du cas « Italia » en raison de sa difficulté à avoir un dialogue constructif avec ce barjo de Luciano. Oliver arrivait apparemment à bien dompter la bête, en lui parlant de l'insensibilité de Lilian. Deux gros jaloux pouvaient se comprendre. Le fait qu'ils échafaudent des plans ensembles pour contrôler les « écarts » de leur moitié n'était pas de bon augure, mais que faire d'autres ? Lilian poussait des soupirs à fendre l'âme à chaque fois qu'Oliver allait rencontrer Luciano.

Quand Ethan avait fait part à Lilian de sa volonté d'aller en Italie pour rencontrer enfin Fabrizio, le Français se retrouva comme inspiré par la Grâce pour retenir Oliver à la maison. Il n'était pas obligé de le pousser accidentellement dans les escaliers. Enfin bon, ça les regardait s'ils voulaient jouer au docteur avec un vrai plâtre.

Donc, par le force des choses, Ethan se retrouva à devoir parlementer avec Luciano. Ils n'arrivèrent à rien de concret. Luciano ne l'avait jamais apprécié en raison de ses vêtements étranges et de son caractère doux et pacifique. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un d'après ses dires et Ethan soupçonnait que c'était Fabrizio.

Après un repas, made in Italia, où les pates ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des vers de terre et les gâteaux à des insectes - l'humour culinaire de Luciano n'ayant pas pour limite l'insanité -, Ethan se retrouva avec l'estomac dérangé par les visions du midi à chercher une rue dans Rome.

Les passants le renseignèrent avec gentillesse, ce qui était réconfortant après le plaisir malsain de Luciano pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

Il finit par arriver devant une place et il reconnut immédiatement Fabrizio.

Quand on disait qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Luciano, mais en blond, c'était véridique. Il avait cette lueur rosée si caractéristique dans ses yeux bruns, une petite boucle de cheveux sur le côté et les traits si semblables.

Par contre, Fabrizio était encore mieux fringué que son jumeau. Son costume bleu clair avait l'air d'être coupé sur mesure et ajusté au millimètre. La couleur semblait avoir été recherchée pour s'accorder avec son physique

Une certaine classe et élégance transparaissait de lui.

Fabrizio mit des lunettes des soleils, puis il s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi laisses-tu Luciano représenter le pays ?

- Nous avons un accord, lui et moi. Seulement, je souffre de plus en plus de solitude. Tu me semblais la personne la plus à même de s'entendre avec moi.

- Ah, bon ? Comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'on s'entendrait bien ? »

Fabrizio eut un sourire condescendant qu'Ethan n'apprécia pas le moins du monde. Fabrizio n'avait pas l'air de se prendre pour n'importe qui. Vu qu'il prenait autant soin de sa personne, il devait avoir des tendances narcissiques. Connaissant le jumeau, Ethan aurait dû se méfier de Fabrizio. Il faisait encore preuve de sa naïveté légendaire.

« J'aimerais bien t'emmener à mon atelier, mais… Luciano en surveille les entrées… De plus, je crois que mon garde du corps mafieux m'y attend avec l'espoir que je revienne avant que mon jumeau se pointe. J'ai apporté ceci… »

Fabrizio ouvrit un sac blanc et en sortit un kilt.

«… Je l'ai fait moi-même. »

Ethan le déplia et s'étonna de voir que le tissu était de très bonne qualité et que son kilt traditionnel avait été revisité.

« Avant de te voir, je pensais que c'étaient les femmes qui le portaient, alors je l'ai décoré en conséquence, s'excusa Fabrizio.

- C'est beaucoup trop court ! Je t'avais donné les dimensions.

- Ethan. Je suis sûr que d'ici quelques années, la mini-jupe va faire grande sensation. »

Et là, Fabrizio lui sortit une étude de marché ultra-pointilleuse sur la mini-jupe écossaise avec toutes ses retombées économiques, politiques et sociales. Ethan fut effrayé de la justesse des propos de Fabrizio et de l'analyse complète qu'il avait faite sur toute l'Europe rien qu'à partir d'un petit bout de tissu. Le monstre ! Fabrizio était l'incarnation d'une nation calculatrice et conquérante dans toute sa splendeur. Oliver semblait un enfant de cœur par rapport à ce type.

« Ah, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Luciano me garde en Italie.

- Je commence à saisir. Oui. »

Il suffisait de savoir faire parler ce type pour faire tout ce que l'on voulait politiquement parlant. Pas étonnant que Luciano couve sa poule aux œufs d'or et le surprotège. Ethan avait une occasion à saisir. S'il était aussi manipulateur que les autres nations, il pourrait lui soumettre un certain nombre de questions sans avoir mauvaise conscience. Seulement, il n'était pas ainsi.

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenu en Ecosse.

- Merci, mais je ne préfère pas quitter l'Italie. Je m'y sens en sécurité.

- Ton frère t'étouffe.

- Mon jumeau se soucie de moi. Heureusement, les autres membres de ma famille n'ont aucune conscience de ma valeur. »

Fabrizio était sur le qui-vive. Il avait compris que sa grande intelligence et son pragmatisme avait été démasquée. Ethan ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec Fabrizio. Il ne voulait pas le laisser ainsi isolé des autres nations. On savait bien ce que cela avait provoqué chez nombre d'entre eux.

« Il pourrait te laisser voir tes frères. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

- Je peux voir Andres, quand il vient.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu ne m'aurais pas contacté…

- J'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur tes coutumes. Je fais vivre mon pays. Il y a avait un intérêt commercial.

- Tu t'occupes de la politique interne ?

- Oui, surtout depuis que Luciano a compris que j'étais capable de conquérir le monde entier rien qu'avec de l'eau bénite.

- De quoi ?

- Si Karl avait suivi le plan à la lettre lors de la première guerre mondiale, l'Italie s'étendrait sur la Terre entière. Le paradis sur terre. Seulement le bâtard allemand était trop bête ou trop intelligent pour tomber dans mon piège… Je pense qu'il était trop bête ou que Luciano lui a dit de se méfier, voire ne lui as pas tout dit. »

Ethan déglutit de peur en comprenant que Fabrizio ne plaisantait pas.

« Pourquoi m'avoir contacté ? Est-ce que c'est l'un de tes plans tordus ? »

L'Ecossais détestait les gens calculateurs. Il en avait assez fait les frais entre Oliver et Lilian.

Fabrizio blêmit tout d'un coup. Capté.

Ethan allait rentrer en Ecosse. Il aurait dû savoir que toutes les nations étaient des gros salopards en puissance et que Fabrizio ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Retour à la maison pour nourrir son adorable dragon.

« Attends… »

Fabrizio l'avait rattrapé et l'avait embrassé. Etonné, Ethan n'avait pu que le laisser faire. L'Italien avait laissé tomber ses lunettes de soleil et laissait voir toute les émotions qui le traversaient, ce qui remua Ethan.

« … Ne pars pas. Je ne pourrais pas te rattraper au bout du monde. J'ai trop peur de quitter mes frontières. On ne pourrait pas se revoir… et tu pourrais ne pas répondre à mes courriers et les jeter au feu… Je sais que c'était un peu trop pour t'embrasser… On est seuls dans ce monde de brutes… Pardon pour le baiser…

- Ça se calcule aussi le coup de foudre ?, demanda Ethan, amusé par les joues roses de Fabrizio et son affolement.

- Il paraît, répondit-il avec un énorme sourire bienheureux et un petit cœur dans les cheveux.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas comme ton jumeau. C'est flippant !

- On a tous les deux de la suite dans les idées. Luciano est amoureux de Karl depuis les couches culottes.

- Ils ne se connaissaient pas à cette époque.

- Oh, que si, répondit Fabrizio avec assurance. Seulement, ils ne s'en souviennent pas. J'ai hâte de voir comment ça va se dénouer entre eux. Mais là, tout de suite, le plus important est de savoir si tu veux passer commande au restaurant avec moi.

- C'est sans risque ?

- Ce que tu risques, c'est de terminer la soirée dans un hôtel super chic en ma douce compagnie… Mon jumeau est très occupé avec une sombre histoire de mafia locale. Je me suis arrangé pour le mettre en rogne pas possible contre ses hommes. Il va nous laisser flirter tranquillement. Ni vu, ni connu.

- Tu as intérêt à continuer de m'écrire.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas en avoir du courrier », rétorqua Fabrizio avec une expression luxurieuse.

Ethan reçut effectivement beaucoup de courriers après cette magnifique nuit en Italie. Il avait toujours un petit sourire coquin quand il prenait une lettre rouge sang provenant d'Italie dans sa boîte aux lettres. Dans l'intimité, il pouvait enfin lire les mots enflammés de son italien fou amoureux sans être le moins du monde inquiété par la famille latine.

**Voilà... C'était un écrit juste comme ça. Je n'allais pas le garder dans mes archives persos.**


End file.
